Ken Ichida
Ken Ichida is one of the protagonists of Futari wa Pretty Cure Dimensions. Physical appearance Ken has red hair and green eyes. He's near-sighted, so he wears glasses. He's 5'10" and weighs 204 pounds. He doesn't really care what kinds of outfits he wears. Personality Ken is somewhat effeminate, and yet at the same time he's pretty athletic. He tends to like relaxing and is usually calm. Skills and abilities *Tennis *Fencing *Cooking *Fluency in German Hobbies *Photography *Fashion design *Exercising History Kenneth Ignatius Arcturus Ichida is the firstborn son of Akihiko Ichida, headmaster of Ichida Private Academy, and Clarice Lucille Alexandra Shaw-Ichida, a local London-born chef. He has been going to his father's school all his life. When he was in grade school, he spent three years at his aunt's talent agency as an idol. He made few friends there, but he still considered it a good experience overall. In his third year as a junior high student, Megumi Yamada, who had just transferred into the school, came into his life, and when a mysterious and malevolent sorcerer attacked the orientation where his father was delivering a speech, he and Megumi stand up to him and become Pretty Cure. Voice actors *Japanese: Yuki Tokiwa *English: Rupert Grint *French: Olivier Martret *Spanish: Luis Daniel Ramírez *Italian: Giulio Renzi Ricci *German: Max Felder Outfits *'School uniform': A royal blue blazer, a dark blue waistcoat, a white dress shirt, a blue tie, khaki pants, black socks, and black Mary Janes. Worn in episodes 1-11 and 13-15. *'Summer school uniform': A short-sleeved white dress shirt with the school emblem on the front, khaki pants, black socks, and black Mary Janes. Worn in episodes 16-18. *'Alternate school uniform': A blue cardigan, a white sailor blouse with a blue sailor collar, a red ribbon, and blue cuffs; a blue skirt, white tights, and black Mary Janes. Worn in episode 12. *'PE uniform': A white T-shirt, blue pants, black socks, and sneakers. Worn in episodes 2 and 11. *'School swimsuit': A blue dress consisting of a long-sleeved maillot with his name on a large label on the front and a short skirt, blue goggles, waterproof black tights, and blue water shoes. Worn in episode 16. *'Regular swimsuit': A blue bikini-cut Speedo. Worn in episode 18. *'Fencing clothes': A white hooded leotard, black pants, and black boots. Worn in episodes 2, 4, and 14. *'Exercise clothes': A blue camisole ballerina tunic, white tights, and black Mary Janes. Worn in episodes 3, 6, and 7. *'Pajamas': A blue nightcap and a blue nightgown. Worn in episodes 3, 7, 11, and 14. *'Casual outfit A': A blue dress shirt, blue jeans, and sandals. Worn in episodes 6 and 7. *'Casual outfit B': A blue wrist-length leotard, black slacks, and blue ballet flats. Worn in episode 8 and 13. *'Casual outfit C': A blue tunic with a black waistband, dark blue tights, and sneakers. Worn in episode 18. School play costumes *'As Inusaka Keno Tanetomo in ''Legend of Eight Samurai: A red, green, and white kimono with gold and dark green patterned andon bakama and sandals. Worn in episodes 16 and 17. Cure Cyan *'''Regular Variant: A blue camisole leotard with flutter sleeves, a cyan chest bow fastened by a gold circular brooch, a blue bow in his hair, white elbow-length gloves, a blue skirt with petticoats, cyan tights, and blue kitten heel shoes. Worn in episodes 1, 2, 4, 5, 7, 13, and 15. *'Ballerina Variant': A blue classical pancake tutu with a camisole bodice, three-layer flutter sleeves, encrusted sapphires along the top edge, an overskirt, white petticoats, and attached blue bloomers; a cyan chest bow fastened by a gold circular brooch, a blue bow in his hair, a silver tiara with an encrusted topaz tiara, white elbow-length gloves, navy blue tights, and blue pointe shoes. Worn in episodes 3 and 12. *'Super Sentai Variant': A blue wrist-length leotard, a cyan chest bow fastened by a gold circular brooch, a blue helmet with a translucent green visor, white wrist-length gloves, a blue skirt, a white belt with a gold buckle, azure tights, and blue heeled boots. Worn in episode 6. *'Racing Variant': A blue music box tutu with a tank bodice, a three-layer skirt with two layers of organza and one layer of petticoats, and attached blue bloomers; a cyan chest bow fastened by a gold circular brooch, white wrist-length gloves, white tights, and short blue boots. Worn in episode 8. *'Sports Variant': A blue tank leotard, a cyan chest bow fastened by a gold circular brooch, a blue bow in his hair, white elbow-length gloves, a blue cheerleading skirt, white tights, and sneakers. Worn in episode 9. *'Feudal Variant': A blue knee-length short-sleeved kimono, a cyan chest bow fastened by a gold circular brooch, a blue bow in his hair, white elbow-length gloves, white tights, and sandals. Worn in episode 17. *'Beach Variant': A blue wrist-length maillot, a cyan chest bow fastened by a gold circular brooch, a blue bow in his hair, a blue skirt, and short blue boots. Worn in episode 18.